


Not cheating

by lake_otter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Attempt at Realism, F/M, Humor, M/M, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lake_otter/pseuds/lake_otter
Summary: Danneel has this idea, that her husband and Gen's husband maybe should have a thing.





	Not cheating

“So”, asks Danneel quite casually, “Do you think they’re actually doing it?”

Gen is sat at the lounge table across her, her legs are kicked up on said table, it’s afternoon, the kids are asleep, she’s relaxed and has no idea what Danneel is on about.

Danneel sips on her cocktail and speaks again:

“I mean, that would kinda be perfect”.

“Are you talking about our husbands?”, Gen asks slowly.

“Yes”.

“Um”.

Danneel keeps looking at her expectantly.

“I don’t think they’re cheating on us”, Gen answers just as slow.

“No. Yes. I’m not talking about that. But you know they’re up there nine months a year, without us”.

“Have you just woken up from a coma? It has been like that since forever”.

“My point exactly. When Jensen comes home on weekends I sometimes can’t walk the next day”, says Danneel, taking another sip.

Gen’s cheeks redden a bit, but it’s not like they hide these kinds of things from each other.

“I know what you mean”, she murmurs.

“So. They’re not teenagers, but still. If they were doing… each other, that would ease up some stuff. I think. It’s hard for them. Literally”.

“It’s hard for us, too!” says Gen and instantly regrets it. Danneel leers at her, and in the next second they burst out laughing.

“I never went to college, so I guess I missed that part of becoming an adult woman. All that institutionally required girl on girl action”.

“Believe me, you didn’t miss much. It’s mostly feeling alcohol in your veins than anything at all in your pants”, says Gen. They snicker some more.

“Anyway, what I was saying, is they’re kinda the best shot for each other”.

“Ok, I’ll pretend it doesn’t gross me out. Why?”

“Well, first of all, I’d rather it wasn’t some random girl”.

Gen stands up and goes to fix herself another mimosa. This talk isn’t happening without more champagne in her system.

“Alright”, she says, when she returns, cold glass in her hand, “I can understand that”.

“As for a random dude…”

“Isn’t Jensen straight?” asks Gen much too fast. Danneel stares at her with mirth in her eyes:

“Isn’t Jared?”

“I mean…” she sighs. “Does Jensen tell you everything?”

“No”.

“No?”

“He’s not a cheater”, says Danneel seriously. “He wouldn’t hide anything to hurt me. But he’s not exactly a sharing type - you know it. He’ll say what he wants... or needs to say, but he doesn’t have to pour everything on me or anyone else all the time”.

“Jared tells me everything. And I mean, everything”.

“Yeah?”

“I sometimes fall asleep during his phone calls”, says Gen miserably. She knows Danneel would laugh, and God help her, she does.

“Oh my”.

“I love the fella to bits, but, you know… All the little details about what yet another barista at the coffee stop said about his nieces…”

“So, forget the straight question. But I’ll take it you would have known about some under the belt action then”.

“I know all about it. And, trust me, no one goes… to the South when he’s up North”.

Danneel stops laughing and groans:

“Puns now? You’re worse than both of them”.

“Sorry not sorry”.

Danneel checks her phone. They still have some time before grandma brings JJ back. JJ never sleeps at daytime. But boys, they’re like Jared, they run around too much in the morning, and then they’re out as soon as their heads touch the pillows.

“I just thought about it some time ago”.

“Only some time ago? Fangirls have been pushing the idea since…”

“Yeah, yeah. But you can’t take what they think seriously”.

“I can’t”, answers Gen earnestly, “so why are you?”

“I am not. Not exactly. But, you know, it’s just that it might really not be the worst idea in the world. Think of it. Who else? Random girls - that’s cheating. Random guys - that’s also kinda cheating, and…”

“Danneel”, Gen waves a hand in front of her face, “listen to yourself. It’s like you have to suddenly work out a problem that doesn’t really exist in the first place”.

“That’s true”, sighs Danneel. “But would you feel jealous, though?”

“Yes!”

“Really?”

“You’re making me actually think about it?”, Gen shuddered. “You really don’t wanna know what I’m imagining right now”.

“Jared would so bottom, though”, says Danneel innocently.

Gen sputters for a bit. Danneel laughs at her again. To Danneel’s surprize, though, after she’s done with her outraged expression she nods, if a bit reluctantly.

“Yeah, he would. He’s a pushover for Jensen”.

“And for you”.

“Yes”.

“Not for me, though”, sighs Danneel, “he’s all about constantly comparing dick sizes with me”.

Gen can’t help herself. Jared isn’t here, anyway.

“Yours is bigger, though”.

“I love you”, says Danneel, “you really do get it, Gen. I’ve lucked out with you”.

Gen smiles. She knows it’s true, and it goes both ways.

**

“Have I WHAT?”

“It was all Danneel’s thoughts”, she says quickly, clutching her phone harder, “wasn’t my idea”.

“Are you INSANE?”

“Um…”

She doesn’t think she heard that kind of tone from Jared directed at her before. She calls Danneel after that. Danneel is at a hair salon, so her voice is kinda muffled.

“They’ve never done anything”.

She hears rustling and someone else talking about parking issues.

“I really hope I’m not on speaker phone”.

“You’re not anymore”, Danneel says, “but I have stuff on my head now, so - sorry for all the sounds”.

“I pretty much said everything I was going to”.

There’s some more rustling.

“Well, I guess we should be relieved”, says Danneel in a few moments.

**

“I asked Jensen, too”.

Genevieve, for some reason, feels like the pit of her stomach drops.

It’s one thing when she asked Jared. They say all kinds of crazy things to each other. But when this expands to other people, another family… suddenly the topic seems too real. It’s also been a few days, and she forgot about it altogether. Now she’s reminded again, and a bit too violently, to her taste.

But she can’t complain, since she did it first, right?

So she tells herself to relax. It’s all good, nothing went wrong.

“And what did he say?”

“He didn’t dignify my question with an answer”.

This, now, seems unbelievable.

“Dee, I can hardly imagine Jensen plainly not answering you when you ask him something”.

“When he thinks a question is too stupid to notice, he actually would do just that”.

Genevieve thinks for a moment, and yes, she can imagine that. The incredulous look in Jensen’s eyes, his upturned lips, his shrugging shoulders.

So, they have their answer now. Technically it was never even a question. They created the issue themselves and they resolved it themselves. Only, for some reason, she feels that it wasn’t all that simple. That there was before and then… and then there was after.

**

A week passes. Jared hasn’t been home this weekend, had something boring and urgent to do in Vancouver, but Jensen has. Gen hasn’t seen either of the Ackles’, but texted with Danneel regularly, as usual - mostly kid stuff. Jensen left on Monday, and on Tuesday she and Danneel went to a mall on a playdate for Tom, Shep and JJ, just like they always did. So nothing prepared her for a call on Wednesday.

“So, since you asked”, Jared sounds kinda emotionless, but she knows this tone, it happens when he’s literally chewing his own nerves, “what do you actually consider... actual cheating?”

She pauses and thanks God the children are, yet again, asleep, and that she’s actually relaxed and not hungry, or angry, or sleepy, or on the run. She can speak like a sane person and be herself, not some hysterical woman she might try to project.

“Although it is kind of a boring answer, I’d say communication is the key to a successful relationship”.

Seems like Jared, on the other hand, is in no mood for pauses.

“So I am asking you”.

“And I am answering”, she thinks that sounded irritated, so she slams the brakes again and tries for slower, “you should probably tell me what it is on your mind”.

“Do you think a hand…” his breath hitches, and they fall silent for a moment.

She wishes she’s given Danneel’s crazy ideas more thought these days. Since, apparently, they become part of her life now.

“Let me start again”, she hears Jared say, “you know I love you, right?”

“Oh my God”, she suddenly laughs, “oh my God!” The hysterical woman did come through in the end. “You’re not breaking up with me, are you?”

“What? No!”

“Okay”, she sits down, feels like her legs are made of cotton. “Okay”.

“I’m sorry”, says Jared, and there is something that sounds awfully like tears in his voice.

“You sap”, she says automatically. He lets out a quick nervous laugh, relieved.

“Forget I ever asked anything”.

She thinks for a second, and realizes she needs longer than that.

“No”.

“Gen? Baby?”

“Call me tomorrow, okay?” she says. “I have to think a little”.

“Gen, please”, he says quickly, “it was just a stupid thought, I get bored here, and I miss you, and…”

“Shut up, honey”, she closes her eyes, “I said let me think. Hear me out. I need to think. Okay?”

“Okay”, he says, a bit miserably, “okay”.

So think she does.

**

Jensen reads out a message Jared sent him the day before in the middle of a con. It was meant to be funny, something about the shenanigans all the guys had late that night, but he almost gets to the part where Jared typed that he is on the mood - for a drink and a handjob. Catches himself mid-word, just like Jared that one memorable time.

They share a quick look, just out of the corner of the eye, manage not to smile, but the audience cheers, no one seems to have noticed, and the moment is over.

They just spend nine months a year away from their wives, is all.

And if they also share a bracelet, or a shirt, or ten, well, that’s just…

...not cheating - that, they know for sure.

Fin.


End file.
